


All Good Things

by YaelaTheWordsmith



Series: Pure OiDai because we need more of them [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Daichi is a good boyfriend, Hugging, I had a craving for oidai okay and this happened, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa is a Tired Boyfriend, domestic cute shit, theyre quietly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaelaTheWordsmith/pseuds/YaelaTheWordsmith
Summary: Tooru's got a heap of work, and he's tired. Daichi's got a couple of things to offer - tea, food, cuddles, and love. In which Daichi is tender, Tooru is grateful for him, and they're content together.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Pure OiDai because we need more of them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679992
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag said, I had sudden OiDai cravings. Lemme know if you liked ^.^

Daichi is sitting on the kitchen counter, a cup of green tea warming both his hands, when Tooru shuffles in. He’s got his comfiest, fluffiest slippers on, the bunny ones, and baggy pajamas, and that monstrous purple sweater Matsukawa gave him for his nineteenth birthday.

Daichi sets his cup aside, smiling. “Hi.”

“Hey, Dai,” Tooru mumbles, blinking slowly as he puts his own cup into the microwave. “When’d you get back?”

“Around seven. I knocked, but I don’t think you heard me.”

“Mm, sorry. My proposal submission is due tonight.”

“Oh, right, yeah. How’s it going?”

“Done. Finished two hours early, because I’ve got that massive test day after. Fuck, I’m so done with this semester.” Tooru rubs at one eye, yawning.

“So you finished the proposal and jumped right into revising?”

“I had to.” The microwave dings, and Tooru turns to take his cup out. “You know how many chapters are coming for the test? Half the goddamn syllabus. That’s twenty six chapters, Dai. And I only got through two in the last one and a half hours.”

“Hey.” Daichi motions him closer. “Put that down for a second and come over here.”

Tooru gives him a look, but does so without comment. It speaks volumes for how tired he is that he neither demands the reason nor drops some idiotic, snarky line. He comes to stand between Daichi’s knees, and Daichi gently cups his face in both hands, tilting it up. Tooru sighs, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You gotta take a break, Tooru,” Daichi says softly. “You can’t be working at fifth gear all the time. You’re going to tire yourself out, and that’s not going to help you get your work done, yeah? What you’re trying to study won’t get into your head. And I know you take perfect notes. You don’t have to go through the whole textbook all over again.”

“What if I missed stuff in my notes?”

“You didn’t. Your notes are perfection. And if there’s parts where you need to refer back to the text, you’ll have made a note of it. You know most of the material well already. I know it’s the midsem test, and it’s a pretty good chunk of your grade, but you don’t have to stress about it like this.”

Daichi knows Tooru knows this - and that Tooru knows Daichi knows he knows this - but Daichi also knows he needs to hear it out loud once in a while, from somebody else.

Tooru’s mouth quirks up slightly, his eyes still closed. The shadows under his eyes are dreadful even in the warm kitchen light. “I still worry,” he murmurs, and Daichi strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I know. You got this, though.”

Tooru’s smile grows a little - god, that smile - and his hands come up to hold Daichi’s wrists. “Thanks. Dai.”

Daichi looks at him - his hair a rat’s nest, bags under his eyes, stubble starting on his chin, the harsh red of a rash of acne on his left cheek - and thinks he’s never held anything more lovely in his hands.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he says quietly, tracing the enchanting slope of Tooru’s nose with his eyes, and his words hang still in the silent kitchen. Tooru’s eyes open, a little surprised and a little amused and more touched than anything, because even Daichi can hear the raw sincerity in his own voice.

“I look like a mess,” Tooru says, but he’s smiling properly now, and Daichi’s heart melts a little.

“You do,” he agrees. “And you’re fucking beautiful.”

Tooru laughs, a soft, breathless little thing, and moves closer, sliding his arms around Daichi’s waist. “Thanks,” he says into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi pulls him in with one arm around his shoulders and one hand cradling the back of his head, and kisses his temple.

It’s still a little new, seeing Tooru quiet and drained like this. Before, Tooru would have just shut himself in his room, only coming out when he knew Daichi wasn’t around so he wouldn’t have to go to the effort of interaction. Even in the first couple of months, he’d only allow a brief kiss or two before getting back to work, and he wouldn’t admit to either worry or fear.

It’s unbearably precious, what he’s allowed Daichi to have.

He cards through his hair gently. Tooru nuzzles further into his shoulder, arms tightening, and Daichi kisses the top of his head this time.

“You could take a break with me, if you want?” he says. “We can sit on your bed for a bit, watch a new episode of that anime you like, make some popcorn.”

“Don’t wanna stare at a screen,” Tooru mumbles into his shirt. “Too much of that today. Eyes hurt.”

“Mmm, okay. Then we could just cuddle for a while. Have your tea, nice and relaxed. I’ll be your pillow.” He scratches gently at the nape of Tooru’s neck, where he likes it. “I could sing to you.”

He can feel Tooru’s chuckle rumble in his chest. “You’re spoiling me tonight, Dai.”

“I’m really not,” he murmurs. _This? This is nothing. Holding you? Singing to you? When you’re feeling this, looking like this? It’s nothing, Tooru, it’s the least I can do. I would do so much more for you in a heartbeat, if you’d let me._ “I just want you to unwind a bit.”

“Mm, I’ll lose focus.”

“Babe, right now I think your focus is at minus levels. Lemme hold you for a bit, and you can take a little time to get some energy back.”

Tooru snorts. “What are you, my charging station?”

Daichi laughs a little, both hands now ruffling through Tooru’s hair. “That sounds kinda cute, actually.”

“Weirdo.”

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“Love you.”

Tooru looks up, eyes brighter and his nose scrunched up just a little as he smiles. “I love you too. So much.”

His mouth is just inches away, too inviting to be ignored. Daichi lowers his head and kisses him, softly, pressing his mouth to every part of his lips. The corner of his mouth, the dip in the middle of his upper lip, the salty spot where he’s worried skin off with his teeth, the plush of his lower lip.

Tooru is swaying a little when Daichi stops, a tiny little back-and-forth with his eyes half-lidded, his shoulders relaxed, and he reaches up to kiss Daichi’s forehead.

“I don’t deserve you,” he sighs against his skin. “ . . . too good to me, Daichi.”

“You deserve all good things.” Daichi kisses him again, firmer this time. “Trust me.”

“Mm, not gonna argue. If it means I deserve you, then ’m not gonna argue.” Tooru pulls back a little, meeting his gaze with wide eyes. “Cuddles?”

“Yeah.” Daichi drops his hands to his hips, squeezes once, and then hops down from the counter with a last, lingering kiss to Tooru’s cheek. “Popcorn?”

“If you feed me,” Tooru says, a hint of his usual spark in his eyes, and Daichi grins. 

“You got it, sweetheart.”

Tooru falls asleep in his lap, later, with half the popcorn left uneaten. Daichi carefully shifts his head to the pillow, unplugs his laptop, moves as many of his notes and texts as he can gather from the bed to the desk, and switches off the light with a last, feather-light kiss pressed to his shoulder. Tooru’ll be a little pissed tomorrow at having missed a night’s worth of studying, but he doesn’t have afternoon classes and he’ll have plenty of time to prepare for his test.

He’ll be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Drop by my Tumblr [here](https://yaelathewordsmith.tumblr.com/) and/or my Twitter[here](https://twitter.com/writer_yaela) to chat and for commissions info!


End file.
